10 things Ah hate about ya
by The Rogue Cajun
Summary: Based on the film 10 things i hate about you. Rogue and Kitty are sisters Bianca and Kat Stratford and Wolvie is there dad. Why? Cos I say so and it works with my story.Also Rogue can control her power.ROMY and KURTY with slight RIETRO and KIETRO.


10 things Ah hate about y'  
  
Disclaimer- Ah dont own the movie 10 things I hate about you or x-men  
  
Summary-Based on the film 10 things i hate about you. Rogue and Kitty are sisters Bianca and Kat Stratford and Wolvie is there dad. Why? Cos I say so and it works with my story.Also Rogue can control her power.ROMY and KURTY with slight RIETRO and KIETRO.  
  
A/N- I was watchin the film with friend and we were talking about X-men characters playing the parts. It was when Bianca said the line "But she's a mutant!" that I decided that this was too good an opertunity to miss.  
  
Characters.  
  
Rogue- Kat Stratford  
  
Kitty- Bianca Stratford  
  
Remy- Patrick  
  
Kurt- Cameron  
  
Logan- Mr Stratford   
  
Forge- Michael,Cameron's friend (I was discussing this with my friend and she said he would be forge since he is Kurts only friend and we didn't want to include Scott due to coupling reasons)  
  
Pietro-Joey   
  
Betsy Bradock- Chastity( The biggest slut in the X-men even if she isn't in evolution.)  
  
Mystique/Ms Darkholme- Miss Perky  
  
10 thangs ah hate about ya   
  
  
  
Scene 1- Outside Bayville High School  
  
Jean and Scott are sing along in their car to N*SYNC "Bye Bye Bye" when Rogue pulls her motorbike up next to the car and rolling her eyes. And zooms off leaving a cloud of smoke.   
  
  
  
Scene 2 Outside BAYVILLE HIGH SCHOOL, FRONT STEPS- DAY  
  
  
  
Rogue hurries toward the front door of Bayville High school. She approaches Jean who is sticking an advert for prom on the wall she looks at it in disgust before tearing it down.  
  
Jean- Hey! I just put that up!  
  
  
  
Scene 3 inside GUIDANCE COUNSELOR'S OFFICE - DAY  
  
  
  
Kurt Wagner sits facing Ms Darkholme. She looks at him over the top of her glasses and then glances back to the computer screen which shows part of magneto's evil plan.  
  
Ms DarkholmeSo, Kurt. Here you go. (reviews his notes)  
  
so your from Germany  
  
KurtYa Vee just moved eere....  
  
Ms DarkholmeThat's enough.  
  
I'm sure you won't find Bayville any   
  
different than your old school. Same   
  
little closemined mutant hating scum   
  
everywhere.  
  
  
  
KurtExcuse me. Did ya just say... Am I in  
  
zee right office?  
  
Ms DarkholmeNot anymore you're not. I've got deviants to see  
  
and a evil scheme to come up with finish. Now scoot. Scoot!  
  
KurtOkay. Danke.  
  
  
  
Kurt rises to leave and passes Remy LeBeau, a smug, longhaired  
  
Cajun, who's on his way in.  
  
  
  
Ms Darkholme looks down at her file and up at Remy  
  
  
  
Ms DarkholmeRemy LeBeau. I see we're making our   
  
visits a weekly ritual.  
  
  
  
She gives him a disapproving glance. He answers with a charming   
  
smile.  
  
  
  
Remy Only so we can have dese moments together chere.  
  
Should Remy, uh, get de lights?  
  
Ms DarkholmeOh very clever, Cajun. Says here you exposed yourself  
  
in the cafeteria?  
  
  
  
Remy Remy be joking wit de lunch lady. It be a bratwurst.  
  
  
  
Ms DarkholmeBratwurst?  
  
(glances at his loins suspiciously)  
  
Aren't we the optimist? Next time keep it in your  
  
pouch, okay? Scoot!  
  
After he leaves, she goes back to writing her plan for world domination.  
  
  
  
Scene 4 in the corridors of Bayville High school   
  
  
  
Forge is introducing himself to himself to Kurt among the  
  
bustle of the hall.  
  
  
  
Forge Forge . I'm supposed to show you around.  
  
  
  
Kurt Oh gutentag.  
  
(seems relieved)  
  
Danke Gott! Ya know, normally  
  
dey send down wun of dose science geeks.  
  
  
  
Forge (flustered)  
  
You know, I do man. I know totally what you mean, yeah.  
  
An science geek pushing a cart full of test tubes rolls along  
  
side them.  
  
Science Geek Hey Forge, where should I put those bunsen burners?  
  
  
  
Forge (brushes off the Science Geek)  
  
Forge?!  
  
(Turns back to Kurt)  
  
So, uh,  
  
(checks a piece of paper)  
  
...Kurt. Here's the breakdown:  
  
  
  
They begin to walk down the hallway.  
  
Forge (Continuing)  
  
Over there you've got your basic groovy people.  
  
Now listen. Unless they talk to you first, don't bother.  
  
  
  
Kurt But vait. Is zat your rule or zeirs?  
  
  
  
Forge Watch.  
  
(To Duncan)  
  
Hey dude.  
  
Duncan Freak   
  
Forge (To Kurt)  
  
See that?  
  
Duncan and his friends glare as if offended as the two walk away. They walk past several other people until Kurt suddenly  
  
  
  
Kurt (Suddenly distracted)  
  
Oh mein gott!  
  
Kitty, a brown haired perky valley girl, walks by in slow motion.  
  
Kurt is in totally in love.  
  
Kurt (Continues)  
  
Vhat group is zhe in?  
  
Forge The "don't even think about it" group.  
  
That's Kitty Stratford. A sophomore.  
  
Kurt I vant zat girl!  
  
  
  
Forge Of course you do. You know, she's beautiful and deep. Pure.  
  
  
  
Kitty walks with her friend, Betsy Braddock, popular just not as much as Kitty.  
  
Kitty Yup, see, there's a difference between "like"  
  
and "love". Because I like like my Sketchers, but I totally love my Prada backpack.  
  
Betsy But I love my Sketchers luv.  
  
Kitty That's like because you totally don't have a Prada backpack.  
  
Betsy (Amazed by Kitty's intelligence)  
  
Ohhh!  
  
  
  
Forge (To Kurt)  
  
Listen. Forget her man. Incredibly uptight father,  
  
and it's a widely known fact that the Stratford sisters aren't  
  
allowed to date.  
  
  
  
Kurt Uh huh...Ja!. 


End file.
